


Afraid of Sunlight

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Angel has good reason to fear sunlight.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Afraid of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it 
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt of Buffyverse, Angel(+/Buffy Summers), Afraid of Sunlight (Marillion)

XXX

Angel could taste her strawberry lip gloss on his lips as he hurried home. Oh, it didn’t really taste like strawberries to him, even though he could smell the fruit. It had a flat boring taste to him, made special only because he knew it was Buffy’s piquancy. He’d gone on patrol with her, patiently listening to her gripe about math class and whatever idiot thing Xander had said or done. Okay, maybe not that patiently with the latter but he had to put up with it because Xander was Buffy’s friend no matter what he thought about it. And no matter what, Xander had saved her after the Master had finished with her and the world owed him for that.

It had been a slow night. Both of them appreciated that. It allowed them to steal kisses under the moonlight. He should feel bad about it. He knew what they were doing couldn’t be categorized as ‘right.’ Slayer and vampire was just the tip of the what’s wrong here iceberg but neither of them cared. Other than dusting one fledgling right in the funeral home where he’d risen unattended – some vampires had no sense of duty. Dru would have been furious at the lack of ritual and Angel knew that was a bizarre thought - they had encountered nothing.

So, he really had no reason to be racing home, clinging to the shadows because the sun had begun to rise without either of them realizing it. Buffy would be dead in her classes all day. At least he’d get to sleep. But still, he hadn’t wanted to leave her. He still envied Xander his ability to see Buffy awash in golden light. For more than two centuries, Angel had hated being afraid of sunlight and until he was dust, he always would be.


End file.
